


Blood On My Hands

by TwistedHallows



Series: The Veiled Vigilante [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Blood, Bloodplay, Comeplay, Corruption, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Post-War, Revenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedHallows/pseuds/TwistedHallows
Summary: After a near-death experience, Draco keeps Harry at the Manor until he's healed. Harry isn't thrilled with this and makes his opinion known.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Veiled Vigilante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FOR THIS ONE! This part includes a relatively graphic sex scene including the tags you see above. If it squicks you out, you may want to skip over it! 
> 
> As it's predecessor, this is a DARK fic. There's mention of murder in this one, but the actual act does not occur in this fic. I believe I have tagged appropriately, but please feel free to let me know if I missed anything.
> 
> I am my own beta, and I will sink on my ship! Though a big thanks to my sister for helping me with a few lines in the sexy times scene.
> 
> Anything from Harry's POV and speaking will be in regular typeface.  
> Anything from Draco's POV and speaking will be in italic typeface.
> 
> I do not own these characters, and I am making no money from my fics - I am simply writing for the fun of it!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/twistedhallows) or [Tumblr](https://twistedhallows.tumblr.com)! I'm basically everywhere as TwistedHallows so I'm sure you'll find me :)

* * *

Would you believe he kept me there for a week?

I felt the wards being attacked while I was there. I knew what was happening just outside the door

He held me hostage.

_ “Patience. You need to heal.” _

Bullshit. 

“I need to protect YOU, you bloody git.”

I don’t know what it will take to get it through his stubborn head that I’m doing this all for him.

He must know that if I really wanted to leave, I could.

I could blast through his wards like they were nothing. I could tear them apart and Apparate back to Grimmauld.

I stay because I can’t get enough of his snarky attitude.

His willowy, graceful body.

His relentlessly cool, mercury grey eyes.

And that perky, tight arse....

I digress.

After the regime of blood replenisher was complete, I was ready to leave. He wasn’t wrong about needing that potion; I came very close to bleeding out.

It wouldn’t happen again.

Who would protect him if I was gone?

Who would care about him if I was gone? 

_ “Shall we discuss an alibi?” _

His voice broke through my thoughts. I frowned.

“I don’t need one.”

Hadn’t he already noticed that The Prophet had absolutely no idea who The Veiled Vigilante was? How every ‘lead’ they thought they found ended up being a dead end?

_ “And when they figure out that the only people being killed have a vendetta against me?” _

I paused, considering that. Would anyone connect the dots?

A slow smile crept across my face.

I saw him shiver. 

Granted, it could have been from the cold; we were both only wearing silk pants - everything he owned was exquisite and expensive, and he had graciously allowed me to wear his clothing while he kept me hostage.

“Not many people care about former Death Eaters.”

The words looked like they stung. I plowed on.

“These… people, they’re only coming after you in the dead of night. When no one would suspect. When no one would catch them.”

_ “No one but you.” _

I ignored him.

“They’re cowards, plain and simple. They can’t do things in the light of day, oh no. They need the cover of darkness to be brave.”

I was pacing now, ignoring the pain in my still-healing leg.

“These inhuman bastards are out for blood that they think they’re owed. From Voldemort, from your father…” I stopped moving and stood in front of him, watching his eyes for any signs of fear, worry, nervousness… any emotion.

I found a blazing fire.

He stood, arms crossed, staring me down. 

I had forgotten he was a few inches taller than me. 

_ “So you’re my self-appointed bodyguard?” _

Oh, how I wanted to wipe that sneer off his face.

_ “You don’t think the wards are enough to hold them back?” _

I stared at him incredulously. Was he being serious?

“They’ve gotten through before. Your life has been in danger so many times…”

_ “And yet, here I am, still alive and none the worse for wear.” _

Gritting my teeth, my hands balled into fists of their own accord.

“Because of me, Draco. They’ve gotten through the wards and didn’t get past your door because of me.”

_ “And what if I don’t care, Potter? What have I got to live for?” _

At that, I took a step back and studied him; truly looked at him through new eyes.

He was gaunt and didn’t look like he was eating enough.

His pants hung off of his hips, his pelvic bones sticking out at sharp angles.

There were dark purple circles under his eyes - was he sleeping enough? At all?

His platinum hair hung lank to his shoulders, the shine from our school days long gone.

When had this gotten so bad?

Where did the fight go?

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached a hand out to him. He shrank away from my touch as though it would burn him.

“Draco…”

A whispered plea, willing him to listen to me and see reason. 

“Let me.”

My fingers grazed his shoulder, and he leaned into the touch. 

I took that as permission. 

“Let me protect you; let me look after you.”

I brought my other hand up to caress his other arm. 

He didn’t pull away. 

“Are you sleeping? Eating?”

I studied his face, my eyes piercing his. He dipped his head and couldn’t hold my gaze. 

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

I gentled my voice and took a step closer to him, my hands moving up and down his arms. 

I heard his breath catch in his throat. 

“You don’t know how to ask for help. You never did. You weren’t able to take Dumbledore’s help in sixth year.”

It may have been a low blow, but it had the effect I needed - his eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched even more. 

I was close to breaking him down. 

“You don’t have to ask me for help.”

I was so close to him now. I could smell his cologne, the shampoo he used. I could feel his heart beating through his shirt, a staccato thumping akin to my own. 

“You don’t have to be afraid.”

I was breathing his air. We were a hairsbreadth apart …

I don’t know who initiated it, but suddenly, our lips were pressed together in a battle of dominance.

A battle that I would win.

I could feel him melting against me, into me. I held him close and probed his lips with my tongue.

They opened willingly; our tongues met, and I overpowered the kiss, propelling him backwards and down onto the sofa. 

We were in his mother’s sitting room; long abandoned after Lucius and Narcissa fled to France.

I wondered what they would say if they knew how we were about to defile their furniture.

Draco moaned, soft and pliant beneath me, and rocked his hips upward as I broke the kiss. 

“How long has it been?” 

I panted, nosing down the side of his face and nipping at the soft skin below his ear.

_ “What?” _

He sounded like I took his breath away. Good.

“How long has it been?” 

I pulled the skin into my mouth and sucked a bruising kiss onto his pale neck.

_ “Never.” _

I paused and leaned back, looking into his stormy grey eyes.

“Never?”

His face flushed and he broke our eye contact.

_ “Never been touched. Never wanted it from anyone… available.” _

Something inside of me broke; something inside of me roared it’s pleasure at this revelation.

He’s mine.

He’s mine inside and out.

I attacked his mouth again, groaning as he bit my bottom lip. I returned the bite, running my fingers up and down his slender sides, reveling in the gasps and soft noises he was making.

I won’t take him all the way, not just yet. 

I have to solidify myself as someone who can’t - won’t - be replaced.

Breaking the kiss, I slid onto the floor, in between his legs. I kneaded his thighs and placed a few chaste kisses to the fingertips that had followed me in my descent.

He was looking down at me in reverence, the way a slave may look at his master, if we were into the whole BDSM thing.

I hoped I could make him realize that he was my master and I was his slave.

“Okay?”

My nose dragged slowly up his thigh, pausing at his hip bones, and I breathed hot air onto the quite noticeable erection tenting his pants.

His eyes closed, and he took a shuddering breath.

_ “Never better.” _

I hooked the tips of my fingers in his waistband and held my breath, waiting for his assent.

_ “If you don’t take them off right now, Merlin help you…” _

It was all that I needed.

The pants came down and his cock was freed, springing out of the silk and resting heavy on his stomach. I eyed him hungrily. I had caught glimpses, of course, this past week. I sat in the bathroom with him as he showered, I watched him change. There were no doors shut between us. 

This was different.

The long, pale length was engorged, the red tip just peeking out of his tightened foreskin. He was slightly longer than me, not as thick, but he looked absolutely edible.

In fact…

Opening my mouth, I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock, swirling around the head and swallowing the arousal I found at the tip, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

The noise he made was indescribable, and I vowed to be the only person who ever procured that noise from him.

I took him down, humming around him as the head hit the back of my throat. His hands tangled in my hair and he let out a breathy moan.

_ “Damn it, Potter, what the…” _

I pinched his thigh, hard. He yelped and glared down at me as I gazed up at him, making sure our eyes were locked before swallowing and drawing that delicious sound from him again.

_ “Harry…” _

That was better. I returned my attention to his cock, alternately sucking and swallowing, bringing a hand up to gently grab his bollocks. With every roll, I could feel his pulse quickening with anticipation. I gripped the base of his cock with my other hand, following the motion of my mouth as I felt him tremble beneath me.

Mine, mine, mine.

I could tell he was getting close. Hell, I was getting close, and I hadn’t even undressed - the noises he made were sinful and I was looking forward to chasing my own release.

Not before he was done, though.

Not before I gave him a mind-blowing orgasm.

He was so close. The hands carding through my hair were moving, pulling me to him, and I allowed him to fuck my face and chase his climax. 

With a cry, he shoved himself down my throat and began to pulse. I felt it, and blocked my throat with my tongue - I wouldn't be swallowing this time. I had other plans.

I let him settle and stroked the last of his orgasm from him, reveling in the little sighs of contentment he made.

Once he was finished, I stood up, his come still in my mouth and loomed over him. He opened his eyes and watched as I parted my lips and let his release spill over them and onto his stomach, pooling in his navel and sliding down to sit in the V of his hips, around his softening cock.

His eyes followed the path of his come, and then something startled him and he stared at my thigh.

_ “You’re bleeding.” _

Huh.

Somehow, my leg wound had opened and I was bleeding freely.

I sat down on his lap, my cock rubbing through the cooling mixture of semen and spit, causing a jolt of desire to course through me. I swept a hand through my blood and smeared it across his face, caressing his cheekbones, painting them.

He looked startled

I shoved two bloody fingers into his mouth

“Suck.”

It was a command and he followed it beautifully

“You are mine.”

He couldn’t speak, but the look in his eyes said it all.

_ ‘Yours.’ _

With a groan I took myself in hand and began to pump, twisting my wrist at the tip, trailing myself through the fluid on his chest and using it to smooth the friction. It wouldn’t take me long, not at this point - not with Draco sucking on my fingers like he was, with the scent of our sex in the air, with him looking at me with such pure want…

I stood up and stroked my cock one, two, three times. Draco closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting my spit-soaked fingers free, and I couldn’t hold back any longer. I shuddered and streaked his face with the milky strands of my release, grunting as I rode out the end of my orgasm.

Draco opened his eyes, caught my gaze, and licked his lips, bringing some of me into his mouth.

_ “Merlin, Potter, what’s next? Going to piss on me to stake your claim?” _

I shrugged.

_ “You know what, don’t answer that. I wouldn’t put it past you.” _

I wouldn’t put it past me either.

_ “Let’s keep the blood to ourselves next time.” _

I agree. I’m not sure what came over me.

I was prepared to worship him, to show him what other pleasures I could bring to him, if he only gave me a bit of time to recover… then I felt the wards shatter.

Perfect timing.

He stiffened.

The ‘I told you so’ died on my lips as I took in his expression - where just a moment ago he was relaxed and blissful, his body language now screamed RUN.

Casting a gentle cleaning spell at him, all evidence of our sex disappeared.

“Will you let me protect you?”

The words came out gently; I knew he was close to bolting.

“Will you allow me to be yours, as you are mine, and give me permission to do this for you?”

_ “Do I have any other choice?” _

“There are always choices.”

He laughed bitterly.

_ “Mine currently include allowing you to kill for me to keep me safe, or dying for some mad man’s revenge plan.” _

“Even if I didn’t have your permission, I’d keep doing it, Draco. I won’t let you die. Even if you don’t let me in.”

_ “Even if I told you I wasn’t interested in what you were offering?” _

“That’s a lie, and you know it.”

He hated how easily I could see through his charade, I could see it written all over his face.

_ “Don’t you have to go be a vigilante? Why are you still standing there?” _

He finally understood. The change blossomed over him like a Night-Blooming Cereus.

He was my master, and I was his slave.

I always would be.

“Meet me in your bedroom when I get back.”

Wordlessly, I summoned my invisibility cloak and stepped out of my pants. Not like I would need them, and it saved them from any more unnecessary blood stains.

Draco watched as I disappeared beneath my cloak, then turned away, gathering our discarded clothing as he walked stiffly out of the room.

I could feel the intruder’s magic at the back door - ah, he figured that would be the least guarded.

Little did he know that Draco Malfoy was guarded by Harry Potter, and Harry Potter didn’t fuck around when it came to his people.

The wire would work, this time. 

Maybe I could get a full decapitation and the wizard could join the Headless Hunt.

The thought made me smile.

* * *

_ Harry Fucking Potter and his fucking saviour complex. _

_ Off he went to do… whatever it was he did to those people who tried to get me alone and helpless, and here I am, walking naked through the empty manor, trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. _

_ On one hand, Harry Potter just made me come so hard I saw stars. _

_ On the other, it was raw and primal and I’m not sure if that’s what sex is supposed to be like. _

_ He looked at me in admiration with my cock in his mouth. It was as if no one else existed in that moment but he and I. _

_ That stunt with the blood, though… not sure where that came from, but in a sick way, I liked it. _

_ I felt claimed, in that moment, my face covered with his blood, his fingers in my mouth. _

_ I am glad that he cleaned everything away. _

_ Entering my bedroom, I shut the door behind me, not bothering to turn on the lights. I knew the layout well enough; I didn’t need to see to toss the clothes into the basket and to throw myself onto the bed. _

_ There was always this magnetic pull between us, wasn’t there? Even throughout school, no matter what happened, our eyes would meet across the Great Hall, we would run into each other between classes… _

_ He was there at my lowest points. He knew all of my secrets, things I’d never share even under extreme duress. _

_ He didn’t - couldn’t - love me. Not right now. _

_ Infatuation, yes. Obsession, absolutely. _

_ But what he promised me silently, as he looked into my eyes earlier… _

_ That spoke of love, protection, warmth. _

_ Maybe he’s fooled himself into thinking he’s in love with me, and that’s why he’s doing what he’s doing. _

_ I’ve never loved anyone, except for my mother and father, and even those feelings were tainted. _

_ I’m not even sure I know what love truly is. _

_ Maybe he doesn’t either. _

_ Maybe he’s holding onto this notion that whatever it is that he’s feeling for me is his own sadistic form of love. _

_ He can own me if he wants, if that’s what he truly wants.  _

_ I won’t expose him to the papers. _

_ Who’d believe me, anyways? _

_ Death Eater scum. That’s all I am, after all. _

_ For now, I await his return. _


End file.
